I Feel Safe With You
by bleeker8
Summary: Kurt is being bullied at the mall.  He is helped out by a surprising source. And then more surprising things happen.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-You Won't Believe What Happened

"Damn you, Finn," Kurt muttered. He noticed it was starting to rain so he walked back into the entrance to the mall. Kurt's car was in his father's shops waiting for parts that his dad had regretfully informed him would not be arriving from some place in Asia for at least three weeks. Dad and Carole were visiting her sister for the day and evening and Finn was supposed to be Kurt's ride home from the mall and back to Dalton. Finn had not answered his phone or responded to a text message in several hours.

Kurt hated taking the bus. He saw the big white behemoth pull into the far side of the parking lot and he snuck back outside careful to keep himself, his perfectly done hair, and his bags and packages under the awning as he dug in his pocket for some change. He'd make a run for it in a moment.

Suddenly, he felt his packages ripped from his hands and his own self being thrown back against the glass door.

Some guy he'd never even met snarled "Faggot." The other guy was stomping in a puddle. On top of Kurt's bags.

Then suddenly a McKinley letter jacket slammed one of the guys into the decorative concrete block retaining wall. "Leavehimalone!"

The two thugs ran off and Kurt looked up to yell at Finn for being late and looked right at Dave Karofsky.

"What?" Kurt said, shaking. "Did you chase those two assholes off so you could finish me off yourself?"

_Dave Karofsky hated the mall. So, after picking up a new battery for his cell phone he had started to make a quick exit. And that's when he saw Kurt emerge from Abercrombie and Fitch. What Dave didn't understand is why he started following Kurt around the mall. It was kind of fun to play secret agent spy but even Dave had a sneaking suspicion that his curiosity had ulterior motives. _

Instead of answering Kurt's question, Dave picked up the bags by their white wire handles and passed them back to Kurt. Most of the bags were wet. Kurt pulled out a shirt from the bag that was so wet it was practically disintegrating.

"This was a dolce and Gabana…You wouldn't believe the deal I got on this shirt."

"A what?" Dave asked.

"A Dolce and Gabana." Kurt paused dramatically. "Never mind."

Then, Kurt heard the diesel rumble of his bus pulling out of the parking lot. So now, not only was everything he bought ruined (okay, he was an expert at laundry-he could probably fix most of the damage- but he wasn't going to let reason interfere with being a drama queen-even if it was just in his own head) now he has to wait for the next bus. And be sitting prey for the next homophone to come along. No, I will not cry, Kurt promised himself.

"That your bus?" Karofsky asked.

"I'm going to kill Finn!" Kurt replied. _Why did this guy never make any sense? Dave __wondered._

"My car's in the shop. My dad is hanging out with Carole's family. Finn is supposed to be my ride and he's obviously lost or misplaced his phone."

"Do you want a ride?" Karofsky asked, surprisingly them both with his offer.

There was a beat. "This isn't a case of moving the victim to a second location?"

_Huh?_

"Yes. Thank you."

Karofsky grabbed a few of Kurt's bags. None of them were heavy. All clothes apparently. And led him to his small, red truck.

"Hop in." Karofsky invited. What he didn't invite was for Kurt to spread his wet, soiled purchases over the seat and dash as if the tiny Toyota were a laundry mat. But Dave was surprised that he found this amusing rather than worthy of a pummeling.

He drove Kurt home, realizing too late, and hoping that Kurt wouldn't notice, that he didn't need to ask directions. Most of the ten-minute ride was spent in uncomfortable silence. Finn's car was not in the driveway when they got back to the house.

"He's supposed to be my ride back to Dalton!" Kurt said. "I hate this day!"

"I can drive you." Another surprise for both of them.

"Dalton is in Westerville." Kurt offered and then sighed. "It's almost an hour and a half away."

Dave shrugged. "That's fine."

Kurt couldn't believe he was actually considering this. After all the things Karofsky had done to him. But if he had wanted to hurt him, the bully had already had plenty of opportunity. And Kurt knew Karofsky's secret. There was a part of him that wondered if the other boy wanted-needed-to talk or something. Why else the offer?  
>"Thanks. I'll grab my bag. I'm already packed."<p>

Kurt was gone only minutes. He was afraid, Karofsky would change his mind and disappear ending his opportunity to get back to Dalton at a reasonable hour. Kurt was hungry. He should have had dinner at the mall but he could eat when he got back to Dalton. He grabbed a couple cookies our of Carole's cookie jar. Then he grabbed a couple more for Karofsky.

Actually, Karofsky talked very little during the ride. He didn't talk at all about –that. Karofsky offered him control of the radio and after a few more moments of uncomfortable silence Kurt talked almost non-stop for the rest of the drive. He actually found Karofsky an appreciative audience. The jock-bully, don't forget bully- laughed at all of Kurt's stories and seemed to find the younger countertenor completely entertaining. Kurt did love himself an appreciative audience. He even sang along to one of the songs on the radio and not even that seemed to bother Karofsky.

"Your different outside of school." Kurt observed-this being the closest either came to acknowledging anything that had happened between them.

Karofsky had only shrugged. Then said, "I'm hungry. I'm going to pull off and go to McDonald's. Do you want anything?"

"No!' Kurt said a little too strongly. "And you shouldn't either. Do you know how bad McDonald's is for you? What it can do to your skin? Not to mention all the other parts of your body?"

"It tastes good. I like it." Karofsky replied.

"I have a better idea." Kurt offered. "There is a malt shop in a couple more exits. It serves burgers and fries but is a real restaurant. I'll buy us dinner to thank you for the ride."

It suddenly occurred to Kurt that maybe Karofsky had chosen McDonald's for the drive-thru. That he wouldn't want to eat in a sit down restaurant with someone who is obviously gay and that would make whatever internalized crap Karofsky was dealing with come violently bubbling to the surface but the linebacker simply nodded.

The two actually had a good time at dinner. Karofsky did get a burger and fries. Kurt chose the Caesar salad but he did splurge and join Karofsky in having a malt with his meal.

Karofsky dropped Kurt off at the door to Dalton. Whistling a little at how fancy the school was. "I know." Kurt said packing his new purchases into his bag. "But it's a good school. I like it here. Thanks for the ride. I appreciate it."

Karofsky just nodded. "See you around, Hummel." Dave wanted to add. "I'd help you out anytime." But of course, he didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-A Surprising Phone Call

Kurt barely dropped his bags in his room before rushing to find Blaine. His good friend was not in his room. So Kurt pulled out his cell phone.

**WHERE R U**

**U WOULDNT BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED TO ME**

Seconds later his phone buzzed.

**IM IN SENIOR COMMONS WITH D AND W. WHERE R U**

**UR ROOM**

**HEADED YOUR WAY**

Blaine's roommate was missing in action so the two piled into Blaine's room. Blaine sat on his desk and Kurt collapsed on Blaine's bed.

"You are never going to believe who drove me here!" Kurt teased. "Never!"

"You've got my attention."

Kurt knew he couldn't just blurt it out without explanation but he couldn't help himself. "Karofsky. Dave Karofsky."

"What?" Blaine said suddenly concerned and very confused.

"I was at the mall."

That part isn't surprising, Blaine thought.

"And these two guys jumped me." Blaine jumped off the table. "What?" He looked his friend over for possible injuries.

"They dumped all my bags in this puddle. I had found this incredible deal on a Dolce and Gabana shirt too-and" Blaine motioned for him to continue. "One of the guys threw me into the wall. Why am I always getting thrown into things?" Kurt said, the fear feeling returning. "What is it about me that says please throw me up against a locker, or a brick wall…do I just scream please come hurt me?"

"Kurt," Blaine was moving over to sit next to his friend.

"Anyway, whatever." Kurt said, dismissively waving his hand-it was the surprise attack part that got to him the most. You never knew when it was coming-"Guess who scared the two guys away?"

This time Blaine thought he knew the answer.

"Karofsky. He shows up out of the blue. And slams one of the guys into a wall. And the other two run off. I missed the bus and Finn-who was supposed to be my ride-was missing in action. Karofsky gives me a ride home, and then he offers to drive me all the way here."

"And you accepted?" Blaine asked skeptically.

"I know!" Kurt sighed. "It was stupid considering but he was actually really nice. Part of me wondered if maybe away from school he'd want to talk about-what we confronted him about."

Blaine raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"He didn't. Didn't say anything but he was actually kind of nice during the drive." Then, Kurt felt like he didn't want to say anything more. He didn't think he could explain to his friend how much he'd actually enjoyed hanging out with his former tormenter-how safe Karofsky had made him feel. How good it felt that Karofsky seemed to enjoy everything Kurt had to say.

But then Kurt's face fell. Labeling Karofsky as his "former" tormentor was a lie. He had no doubt that this was a one-time event. No doubt back in the real world of high school Karofsky, flanked by his buddies, would still be slamming him into lockers.

"A moment in the twilight zone, I guess." Kurt finished. And then defeated, went back to his room to unpack.

Tuesday night, Kurt was studying with a bunch of the Warblers when his phone vibrated. He checked the caller I.D. **D. Karofsky.** Kurt's heart did a little jump and he didn't know if it was from fear or from excitement. He grabbed his books.

"I've got to take this," He offered his excuse to the room and dashed out. He couldn't help but look back at Blaine guiltily. The older boy looked up from his history text and waved.

"Hello?" He answered the phone when he was alone in the hall.

"Um..Hi..It's Dave. Karofsky. I just…"

"Can you hang on a second? I was just studying in the commons. I'm heading back to my room. It will be easier to talk there. So, what do you want?" Kurt asked.

"I just called to see how that biology test you were worried about went."

"Good, I think." Kurt said and there was a pause. "I won't know until we get the test back Friday but at least everything on the test seemed familiar."

There was a long silence. Kurt didn't fill it. He wasn't going to make this easy on Karofsky.

"I had a good time Sunday night…I was thinking…you know if you weren't busy that maybe sometime I could drive down to Westerville and we could go out to dinner or a movie or something. Just hang out."

"Like a date?" Kurt joked.

He could almost hear Karofsky wince over the phone at the word "date". And it hadn't escaped Kurt's attention that Karofsky had made it clear that they should meet in Westerville. Not Lima. What he didn't know was the lengths that Dave had gone through to get his number. The football player couldn't quite ask anybody for it. Dave had gotten a hold of Coach Beiste's locker combo list and then he had to break into Finn's locker while Finn was in basketball practice and get the number off of Finn's phone.

"I don't think that would work, Karofsky. You are the reason I have to go to this school. You terrified me at school. I am thankful for the ride the other night. And for you scaring off those other guys. But you are those other guys, Karofsky. There were days at school and my back looked like the leaked LAPD pictures of Rhianna."

"Huh? Who?" Karofsky asked. There was silence.

"You threatened to kill me!"

"I wouldn't really have killed you. I am not a murderer. I just really needed to make sure you didn't tell anyone."

"I didn't. I kept your secret."

"I know. I don't know why. You could have told everybody and ruined my life. My dad probably would have killed me if you'd told him. Literally."

"I still won't tell."

"You told Blaine." Karofsky accused.

"Blaine's gay too."

"And then the two of you showed up at school to talk to me. Right in the stairwell. During passing time. In front of everyone. I just wanted to make sure you didn't tell anyone else or come wanting to talk about again…"

"Oh," Kurt said suddenly realizing something. "We didn't think about the timing of our…" Now, Kurt was losing nouns too.

Kurt was softening a little. But not much. "You made my life miserable."

"I'm sorry-" Karofsky finally said and he did sound miserable. "I am sorry. I just...I am confused…I don't know one person…there isn't one person in my life that is okay with…I can't think of one person who'd be okay with it if I…"

Kurt noticed that Karofsky was having a hard time with particular nouns and some verbs too.

"I would."

"I barely know you." Karofsky said.

"The glee club wouldn't care."

"I'm not in the Glee club. And they don't exactly like me very much."

Kurt didn't have the heart to point out how that Karofsky was obviously very much to blame for that fact too.

"This was a bad idea. I'm sorry. I should go," Karofsky said hurriedly and made to get off the phone.

"Wait," Kurt called. He heard the click and called the linebacker right back.

When Karofsky answered. "I'd like to have dinner with you. How about Thursday."

"I work Thursday." Okay, Kurt thought, don't make this easy. You called me.

"Tomorrow, then." Kurt said.

"Okay,"

"Six? I'll meet you right outside. See you then."

"Bye."

"I have something for you," Karofsky said as Kurt opened the door to his truck. Blue came at him and Kurt wondered if Karofsky had gotten him flowers. But it was a shirt. The exact same version of the Dolce and Gabana shirt that had gotten soaked except in blue.

This is way better than flowers. Kurt thought. But he said, "I can't accept this. Do you know how expensive this shirt was?"

"Yes, I just found that out." Karofsky nodded.

"I only buy off the 75% off rack-I can't take this. I love it. Absolutely love it. But I can't take it."

"Yes, you can. I am not going to return it and it won't fit me." Karofsky pushed it back toward Kurt. "I bought it as a way to make up for all the …bullying. Take it. Seriously." Kurt noticed that really Karofsky had just made up for the actions of some other bullies. Just try replacing my grandmother's antique cake topper, he thought. He grabbed the shirt. And then got a Dolce and Gabana high.

"I'm going to change into it right now!" Kurt turned on his heels and dashed off. "I'll be right back."

After he had tried on the shirt, changed his pants, and accessorized, Kurt looked in the mirror. He couldn't help smiling. Karofsky said, I look good in blue, he thought.

Karofsky took Kurt to an Applebee's in Marysville. The two had a good time talking again. Their conversation stayed much lighter. This time Kurt entertained Karofsky with stories about the Warblers and the Glee club.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-So This **Is** A Date

After they finished eating, they walked outside and Kurt leaned in to whisper something about the couple that had just passed them and Karofsky leaned in and kissed Kurt. It was a nice kiss. Kurt thought. Not like the other kiss which Kurt remembers as having been horrendous.

"So, this is a date?" Kurt said swallowing hard.

Karofsky smiled and shrugged.

"You know, you should ask first. Before you kiss someone? Last time you didn't ask. You stole my first kiss."

"That was your first kiss." Karofsky couldn't help but smile.

"Except for Brittany. I've kissed Brittany."

"Everyone's kissed Brittany." Karofsky observed. Kurt wondered if Karofsky had kissed Brittany.

"And that wasn't exactly how I pictured my first kiss."

"Was it so horrible?"

"You did have a fist aimed at my face."

"Oh yeah,"

He grabbed Kurt's hand and led him to his truck. Mostly, because he wanted to hold Kurt's hand but also because he didn't want to be having this conversation anymore.

"Well, Kurt Hummel, would it be okay if I kissed you again?" He said as they slammed the truck doors shut.

"Yes, Dave Karofsky, that would be fine." Kurt said and then they kissed for a long time. Both of them amazed at the taste of each other, the clink of teeth (neither one had ever made out with anyone before) the burning of their insides, the flutter of their hearts, the fact that they wanted this to go on and on and on and on.

After a long time, that seemed too short to both of them, Karofsky started the engine and pulled out for the drive to Westerville. Kurt looked over at Karofsky. He was surprised by how much he'd enjoyed the evening. How good Karofsky actually was at kissing. But his stomach clenched up. There was Blaine. Kurt liked Blaine. Blaine was a more perfect example of a gay man. More his type. Well, except, Kurt kind of does have a thing for jocks. Ohmigod, Kurt thought. Are jocks my type? And Blaine likes guys who work at the Gap. And they are doing the When Harry Met Sally thing. Both allowed to date others for a while until eventually settling with each other. So this was okay. For now…Then, Kurt had a sudden urge to kiss Karofsky again. This was good for now.

Karofsky pulled to the side of the road right before entering Dalton's grounds. "I do have something to say that I know isn't too nice. But its not you. It's me."

_Not even Karofsky wanted him._

"You-your kind of amazing actually-but I"

_Did he just call me amazing?_

"I need this to be…"

Kurt understood. "Our little secret."

Karofsky looked down, closed his eyes, and then nodded. "I just…if we met down here-then-I know it's an awful thing to ask. I just-no one can know I'm-just my life really would be over. I like my family. But they wouldn't have anything to do with me unless it was to beat the crap out of me or to send me to one of those Christian Scared Straight camps…none of my friends…"

Kurt nodded. "I understand. I've been there. That's why I made out with Brittany to try to convince my dad that I was straight. I was scared too…I won't tell anyone."

"Not even your gay friend." Karofsky announced firmly.

"So, you'll be like my secret boyfriend." _It's not as if there is anyone else lining up for the job. _I know only one other openly gay youth and he pretty much told me he just wants to be friends…at least for now. "I'm okay with being secret boyfriends."

Karofsky winced again.

"That was stupid. I was kidding. One dinner does not boyfriends make…" Kurt tried to play it off.

"No, that's okay. I just…I like it…um, if you do…it doesn't need to be a joke."

"Have you ever noticed that you have trouble saying certain words?" Kurt again tried to lighten things up and failed miserably.

Karofsky looked devastated. He held his hands up in despair.

"It's okay. I've been there too." Kurt said. "Do you want to kiss a little more?" Thinking that might cheer Karofsky up. The jock smiled and nodded.

Karofsky pulled up to the front of the school. "Do you need a ride back to Lima on Friday. I could come down."

"Only if you let me take you to a movie." Kurt said. Tonight, had been a real date. Karofsky had given him a shirt in lieu of flowers, paid for dinner, kissed him on a country road…and in a parking lot.

"Deal." Karofsky said.

Kurt hurried to his room to savor the night. He had a secret boyfriend. Him. Finally somebody seemed to really like him. Somebody who said he was kind of amazing.

He waited until he thought Karofsky was home and then sent a text message.

**JUST WANTED TO MAKE SURE YOU GOT HOME SAFE**

YEP

**YOU KNOW YOU SHOULD MAKE UP A SPECIAL NAME FOR ME AND PROGRAM IT INTO YOUR PHONE**

WHY?

**SO THAT WHEN I CALL OR TEXT IT DOESN'T COME UP AS ME **

**MAYBE SB FOR SECRET BOYFRIEND**

**JUST KIDDING DON'T USE THAT ONE**

**I HAD FUN TONIGHT**

ME TOO

**I'M LOOKING FORWARD TO FRIDAY**

**WHAT KIND OF MOVIES DO YOU LIKE**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Best Date Ever with the Worst Boyfriend Ever

Kurt was feeling dreamy and romantic. That might be because he was just waking up in Dave's arms.

Dave had surprised him with a picnic dinner-this was the best date so far and they had been going out a couple times a week for almost two months now. Dave had driven them out to a beautiful spot by a river and they'd sat on a pile of blankets in the back of the red truck and ate all sorts of fun foods. PB and J sandwiches cut in tiny triangles. Cheese and Crackers-the ones with the red stick that you use to spread the cheese (Kurt hadn't had those for years), and little kabobs made up of green grapes and string cheese chopped into cubes.

"Sorry," Dave had shrugged. "I didn't have much to work with. I'm the oldest of six kids everything to eat in our house can easily be slipped into a lunch box."

But Kurt found it romantic. They had made out for a while back dropped by the sunset. And then he'd laid down in Dave's arms under the stars. And he'd fallen asleep.

"I can't believe I fell asleep." Kurt said, not willing to sit up yet. He cuddled even deeper into his boyfriend's arms. "I know it seems ironic given our history but I feel safe with you. The safest I've ever felt. As if nothing could hurt me."

Dave made an almost inhuman sound something between a growl and a purr.

"I don't think I feel safe and relaxed a lot. I always feel like I'm waiting for something bad to happen. For the next time somebody shoves me into a locker or the next time somebody gets sick or- after my mom got sick and then when she died-I don't know, I guess it just removed any innocence or something. I almost expect something bad to happen. When my dad had the heart attack and ended up in the coma and they came to get me. I mean I was shocked-but part of me wasn't surprised-I've been almost waiting for something horrible to happen. To lose him too."

They stayed quiet for a while. Then, Karofsky sat up. "I have one more thing. Cake." He sat up and dug into the picnic basket pulling out a delectable chocolate cake.

"That looks sinful." Kurt smiled. He reached for a fork and shivered. It was only early spring and there was still a chill in the air. Karofsky handed his letterman jacket to Kurt.

"Here." Kurt slipped it on, loving the way it hung on him. Loving the way it smelled, like being cuddled in Dave's arms.

"I like you in that," Dave said and the two sat side by side against the back window of the truck and dug into the chocolate cake. Dave even provided individual, kid-sized bottles of milk. The tiny jugs were painted to look like cows.

"You're the best." Kurt laughed.

They went out again on Friday. Dave had driven down to get Kurt-his chauffer since Hummel Autoshop was still waiting on parts. They'd gone to a movie and then Dave had pulled the car off at the exit right before Lima and they made out in the car for a while.

"It's excruciating not seeing you all weekend." Dave said.

Kurt couldn't help it. "Well, that's your fault."

"Yes, but…I love being with you."

But they would see each other that weekend. And it would be excruciating for both of them.

Kurt was walking home from the coffee shop where he'd met Rachel and Mercedes. The three of them had talked for over three hours. It bothered Kurt that he couldn't tell them who he was dating but he did say he was dating someone in the closet. He let them believe it was somebody at Dalton.

"My dads say it is a bad idea to date a closet case." Rachel had intoned.

Kurt had rolled his eyes. But he did feel guilty for keeping something so important a secret from his best friends. It felt a little bit like betrayal. Even worse, he felt bad for keeping this relationship from his dad. They'd always been upfront with each other. His dad was the most important person in his life and yet he couldn't say anything…and how would his dad react when he found out who he was dating? How exactly could he say, remember that guy that threatened to kill me, him, well turns out he was just confused and he's…wonderful. A smile crept onto Kurt's face. Maybe he could text Dave and just as he was pulling out his phone and started to thumb type he bumped into something solid, warm, and breathing.

Azimio.

Flanking him were Karofsky and Custer.

"Look who just bumped into me? I think he wants me." Azimio said. Kurt looked at Dave who had the same open-mouthed look of horror.

"Feeling nostalgic for McKinley, faggot." Azimio continued. Custer laughed loudly. "And look what's right down this alley." Azimio pointed to a dumpster.

"Please-" Kurt muttered quietly. He stared at Dave. Silently begging for help.

"Guys, I can't." Karofsky said. "I got in so much trouble. I was practically expelled from school. We should just go. I'm not allowed to mess with Hummel anymore."

"You're not." Azimio laughed. "But we are. We'll pick up your slack. That's what friends are for."

"C'mon guys, leave it." Karofsky tried quietly but Azimio had already picked up Kurt around the waist and as Az carried him like a battering ram Custer flung open the lid of the dumpster.

Azimio tossed and Kurt hit trash and sank. He moaned as the smell made him gag. The lid slammed down leaving him in putrid darkness. Kurt waited a couple minutes for them to go away. He was crying. He couldn't help it. This wasn't his first time in a dumpster. But it was the first time his boyfriend had thrown him in one. When Kurt pushed on the lid to get out it was stuck shut. Kurt pushed at it. Kicked at it. And then beginning to panic he pummeled it. He suddenly couldn't breath in the awful stench. He could feel the ooze, the gross adhering to him and he couldn't stand it. He had to get out. He pounded and screamed, tears running down his face. In his struggling he felt something sharp stab at his arm.

He was never going to get out of here. The lid was stuck shut. He'd be in here all night. Until the garbage truck came. And the trash collector would never hear him aver the rumble and clang of the life. Kurt pictured himself crushed into a tiny rectangle. He couldn't breathe. His chest felt tight. He felt like he was going to throw up which would probably be a disgusting improvement on whatever else he was laying in. A sob escaped and he kicked, punched, struggled against the ungiving metal. Then suddenly, over his own sobs he heard the cackle of Azimio's laughter.

They were holding the lid shut. Kurt fell silent and just laid there tears running down his face. "Just breathe in and out." He told himself. But it didn't help. This was one of the worst things that had ever happened to him.

Finally, after the longest time it was quiet. And the lid opened easily. Kurt climbed out, still shaking. He climbed down and walked to the first house he came to. He snuck into their side yard, turned on their hose and sprayed himself down, then with his head held high he walked the rest of the way home, through the front door, and past Finn. Rachel was on the couch. She had stopped by again on false New Directions business to convince Finn that he really did want her back.

"Oh my god, Kurt was happened to you?" Finn asked. Kurt walked right past them without saying a word and went into the bathroom. There was a banana peel stuck to the back of his shirt.

"Looks like he got dumpstered again." Rachel observed.

Kurt went into bathroom, stripped, and threw his entire outfit into the small trash can. Then he removed the garbage bag, tying it carefully and setting it by the door to throw away in the outside can. Then he turned on the shower.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-My Boyfriends Back…to Being a Bully

He was still in the bathroom when Burt and Carole got home from the store an hour later.

"I think something happened to Kurt." Finn informed their parental units. He's been in the bathroom for an hour. He didn't say a word. He hasn't come out." Finn was worried.

Burt went and knocked on the door. "Bud, you alright in there? Kurt?" Burt's tone went from friendly to concerned. "Kurt! Answer me."

There was only the sound of water running.

"Kurt," Burt said in his strictest voice. "C'mon Bud I need to know you are alright."

"Just leave me alone!" Kurt shrieked.

"Well he didn't fall asleep in tub," Burt said to Carole, Finn, and Rachel who was hanging around to see what was wrong with Kurt and to give Finn support.

"Give him a minute," Carole said.

"What happened?" Burt asked.

"I should have given him a ride home from the coffee shop but I didn't decide to stop over until I had a moment of inspiration for the song I'm writing." Rachel started. She looked at Finn. "That I thought I should share with you."

"He came in soaking wet, hair messed up, banana peel stuck to his back." Finn described.

Burt cringed.

An hour later Kurt was still in the bathroom. An hour and a half later Kurt was still in the bathroom. Every once in a while they would hear water run but otherwise it was absolutely silent.

"How long has he been in there?"

"Two and a half hours." Finn shrugged.

"Bud, C'mon out. Other people have to go to the bathroom."

There was no answer.

At three hours and counting, Burt tried to call Kurt on his cell phone. He was surprised when the phone rang from the end table in the living room. He looked through Kurt's contacts and dialed Blaine.

"Hello? Blaine?"

"Kurt?" Blaine was confused.

"Actually, this is Burt. Kurt's dad?" Burt didn't quite know what to say. "Something happened to Kurt. We think he got bullied again. He's locked himself in the bathroom. He's been in there for three hours. Do you think maybe you could relate in some way, maybe help him?"

Kurt refused to take the phone.

Blaine told Burt, "I'm not too far away. I can be there in a half hour."

Kurt refused to come out of the bathroom for Blaine.

"Will you let me in?" Blaine begged at the door.

"Kurt, C'mon bud. This is getting ridiculous. Open this door!" Burt yelled. "Plus, Carole's got to pee."

Nothing.

Finally, Burt went low. "C'mon kiddo. I'm getting worried about you. This isn't good for my heart. My chest is getting all tight."

A few minutes later.

"Ouch! Ow, my chest!"

Kurt opened the door. Saw that his dad was just standing there. No heart attack in sight.

"That was low even for you," Kurt said with tears in his eyes. "Don't ever do that to me again! My day has been bad enough." The bathroom door slammed shut so hard the pictures bounced against the walls and one fell cracking the frame and the glass.

Then the phone rang. Kurt's cell phone. Burt picked it up and a name clearly appeared in the caller ID: D. Karofsky.

Burt could feel his blood pressure skyrocket. He answered the phone himself. "Did you do this? Are you calling to gloat? Haven't you done enough?" Burt was yelling. "I am calling the cops and having you arrested for assault. This stops now. After the cops get done with you I'm going to beat the crap out of you. Tear you limb from limb.

Kurt had emerged from the bathroom. He was wrapped in Carole's pink bathrobe. He grabbed the phone from his dad. And hung it up. It was obvious that Kurt had been crying. But right now he was livid.

"Can't anybody have some time to themselves in this house? I have to share a room with Finn. Where the hell can I go if I need some space? I can't even use the bathroom without everyone crowding by the door. Did you camp out here? And what, you had to call in the calvary!" He gestured angrily at Blaine and Rachel. "I just wanted to be left alone!"

"Kurt, there's blood coming through the bathrobe." Rachel said quietly.

Burt physically spun Kurt around and tore Kurt's arm out of the sleeve. There was a huge gash on his upper arm that was still bleeding. And a ton of bruises were forming all over his arms and back.

"What the hell happened?" Burt was screaming.

"I think that's going to need stitches." Carole said quietly.

"I'm calling the cops." Burt said. "Enough is enough."

Kurt wrench out of his arms and through the bathrobe back on. "No!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "Nobody is doing anything. No cops."

"Son-"

"No, what are they going to do? Whose side do you actually think they will be on, huh?" Kurt affected a police officers voice, "Oh, three of our precious championship winning football players accidentally threw a faggot in a garbage can. Oh, just a harmless prank. Of course, we can understand why they'd be bothered…"

"I will not have that word in my house!" Burt yelled.

"No cops."

"My dads say that it is our duty to report any form of violence or bullying aimed at the GLBT community. Otherwise, the numbers look lower than they ac-"

"No offence but I don't really care what your dads have to say."

"Kurt-" Blaine tried to grab Kurt's hand soothingly.

Kurt shook Blaine off. Then he took a deep breath and rose to his full dignified height.

"I got thrown in a dumpster. No big deal. I've been thrown in dumpsters loads of time. They sat on the lid so I couldn't get out and I thought it was stuck shut and I panicked a little. I did not want to be buried alive at the dump. That's just not what I want to be famous for. But really I'm fine."

"This is what we are going to do. I am going downstairs. You guys will give me twenty minutes to pull myself together, change into something more appropriate since this bathrobe isn't exactly my style. And then I will reemerge. And we will go on to have a perfectly normal family night."

"I should probably take you to urgent care." Burt said quietly.

"No, You or Carole can put a butterfly bandage on it. She's a nurse anyway. No hospitals. No urgent care. In fact, my current plan is not to leave the house at all anymore. Ever. I go to Dalton and home and that's it. It's the life of a recluse for me from now on. What is so wrong with me that everywhere I go-school, the mall, just walking down the street-"

"What happened at the mall?" Burt demanded. But Kurt turned on his heels and marched downstairs.

"Goddammit!" Burt yelled, then turned and slammed his fist into the wall leaving a big hole in the drywall.

Carole put her hand on his shoulder. She looked like she was going to cry. Finn's stomach rumbled. It was almost eight at night. "I'll order us all some pizza." She walked to the kitchen. Burt followed and the teenagers made their way to the living room. Rachel in no way acted like she might be going soon.

The first thing Kurt did was grab his phone. Karofsky had called or texted 32 times. Kurt typed.

**I TOLD DAD NOT TO CALL COPS. HES NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING**

**BUT DONT CALL ME AGAIN.**

**EVER.**

Dinner was did actually seem pretty normal. By the end people were even joking around. Finn even disappeared into the cabinets and came back with a cake mix.

"I know you like to bake when you are upset."

"That's sweet of you!" Kurt said, jumping up to get the mixing bowl.

"I can't believe you Finn Hudson!" Rachel hissed.

"What? This way we're both happy."

Kurt and Blaine baked, Burt and Carole went to watch TV, Rachel finally decided it was about time to head home and Finn wandered around aimlessly waiting for the cake to cool so it could be frosted.

Blaine and Kurt disappeared into the basement. Finn decided to watch Law and Order with the folks. He avoided the basement.

Kurt plunked down on his bed and Blaine sat down beside him. "You okay?'

Kurt shook his head. He couldn't say anything. And then the tears came back. Blaine folded him into his arms and the two of them flopped back onto the bed. Kurt was wrapped up in Blaine's arms and sobbing against his shoulder. Blaine's shirt was soaking wet. "You're going to look like some Kleenex some old granny has stuck up her sleeve." Kurt was finally able to say.

"I don't care." Blaine answered. "Is the dumpster thing all that's going on? I mean that's horrible enough but when you were getting dressed you were playing I Will Survive. All of your song selections screamed break up. Did something happen between you and Mr. Secret Dating Man."

Kurt burst into tears again. When he'd calmed a little he said, "Can I tell you something? But you have to promise not to say anything to anyone. And you have to promise not to hate me."

"I would never hate you."

"No you will. You are going to think that I am too stupid to hang out with anymore. I am so, so stupid. So, Mr. Secret Dating Man?" Kurt started.

"Yes?"

"It's Karofsky."

"Huh?"

"Stupid, huh. I am so stupid. I've been dating Karofsky."

"And he threw you in a dumpster today?"

"Technically, his friends did. He didn't seem to want to but he didn't stop them. He just stood there and let them throw me in."

"And sat on the top to keep you in."

"I don't know. I think that was Azimio."

"That doesn't matter." Blaine said darkly.

"After he gave me that ride. We talked. We had dinner. Away from Lima he actually seemed nice. He said he thought I was kind of amazing. I was really starting to like him. He…"

Blaine waited patiently. Blaine had never seen Kurt so upset. He was sobbing again.

"I just want to know what is soo wrong with me that…out of the blue, all the time…just waiting for the bus at the mall, walking down the hallway at school-what about me screams I am such a freak please hurt me. What is wrong with me?"

"Shhh, there is not anything wrong with you." Blaine muttered darkly.

"What is soo wrong with me that even my-secret-"Kurt said the word secret sarcastically, "boyfriend thinks its okay to let his friends dive bomb me into the dumpster. I am such a freak. I am tired of being such a freak."

Blaine was almost scared. And he felt a little bit out of his league. Kurt had been upset about the bullying before but he'd always been angry at the bullies. Kurt had always angrily laid the blame on the homophobic jerks who hurt him. Suddenly, he seemed to be blaming himself. He seemed to think there was something wrong with him.

"There is nothing wrong with you. There is something wrong with this homophobic world we live in. But not with you." Blaine repeated. "Nothing at all wrong with you. You are perfect."

Kurt attempted a smile. "But you do think I'm pretty stupid. Just…I'd never dated anyone before. No one had ever even liked me before. I am so, so stupid. Stupid and desperate and a freak."

"You weren't stupid. You just wanted to be in love." Blaine felt a pang of of something-was it jealousy? Was he jealous that somebody had loved Kurt or that Kurt was starting to love somebody else? There was a part of him that really liked the countertenor and just the fact that Kurt had had somebody…when Blaine had never really been anybody's boyfriend…

"There aren't a lot of options for me to choose from." Kurt said ruefully. "But it was stupid." The two cuddled for a while and then finally Kurt said, "We better go frost that cake. Or Finn may just go into a panic." they both laughed.

"Yep, we better go feed Finn."


End file.
